


push

by justgowithit



Category: Soccer - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women’s soccer
Genre: Krashlyn - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgowithit/pseuds/justgowithit
Summary: Cameron Santiago has went through ordeals in her life no teenager should go through. With the right people in her life, she will do big things. She loves to push herself to always do better. What happens when she gets a call up to USWNT? What happens when she faces the player who was by her side during her rehab after years of no communication?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"AND THERE SHE GOES AGAIN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SANTIAGO WITH ANOTHER GOAL! SAVING THE CARDINALS ONCE AGAIN THIS SEASON." The announcer states on the intercom.

**Cameron Santiago POV**

Wow, it has been quite a year for me. Long story short, my dreams are coming true. There were many detours to get to where I am now but in what life is there a straight path. I'm now a sophomore at Stanford University on a full soccer scholarship. It may seem that my life is simple and I prefer people to think that because boy does it get complicated.

"Cameron, are you coming to celebrate with us?" Sophia Smith asked me.

"Who else would be the designated driver then?" I replied back. She and the rest of the team laughed. We just won our final game against the UCLA Bruins. What usually happens after a win is a celebration. One of the frat houses always throws us one after a win. I don't drink and don't plan on it anytime soon so I became the team's DD. That caused me to become the team's "soccer mom" on nights like this. 

"Cameron!" I hear someone shout my name in the locker room. I look around and see my other teammate Lauren Rood calling for me. "Coach Paul wants to speak to you."

I quickly hop in and out of the showers and make my way to the head coaches office. I knock before entering.

"Hi Coach, you wanted to see me?"

"Santiago, you are going to go places, far places. You are abilities and talents don't go unnoticed."

"Thanks Coach." I only reply.

"I'm serious. You have come so far and worked on being your best self. I have watched you grow into the person you have always meant to become. You have stayed strong in your recovery and despite the trauma in your life." He said as I felt tears fill my eyes. "I just want you to be aware of how strong you are."

Coach has been one of the few who knew my past, other than my close friends back home and some teammates. When he spoke to me about joining the team two years ago, I was honest with him in our chat. He had to know what he was getting himself involved with. He took a risk on me. With my past record, he could have easily chosen a different midfielder, but he stuck with me. I don't have words to explain my respect for him. He believed in me and I showed him what I got. I owe it to him and myself to leave everything I have on the field.

"Coach you know how I feel about being on this team. It has opened me up to believe again. I never gave up hope but you just showed me in believing in myself."

"Well I have some news for you." He has a big smile on his face. "I hope that will push you to become better."

I just look at him.

"I got an important call from the USWNT. They want you at their camp in a few days."

"Are you serious?" I looked at him dead in the face.

"Of course I am. You know I don't play games with you. So what do you think?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron Santiago POV**

"What do you mean no?" Coach Paul asked me in awe.

"I'm not ready."

"Did you not hear what I told you. You are strong. You are ready. You are ready for another push in your life" He challenges back.

"You don't understand, the pressure I am going to be under on a national level. I don't think that's good for me. Yes, I have come far, but that's because my life finally stabilized. This could make me or break me." I say feeling the insecurity and stress in my voice.

"Okay. Okay. I see where you are coming from. But Cameron, look how well you are doing here. You managed well in a new environment. It's a great opportunity for you to grow some more. You can't let fear stop you from playing the game. My advice is that you try it. Try the camp out. It doesn't hurt and then we can go from there. One step at a time."

"One step at a time." I repeat out loud. "Okay, I'll give it a go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash forward a few days and I am on the plane to LAX. I can't stop thinking about what is about to come my way. Will the coaches like me and what I bring to the table? Will the other players even look at me or support me? Will Ashlyn Harris remember me? Will I relapse? Will I fail? Will I mess up my only opportunity? Will I disappoint my coaches back at Stanford? My mind is racing. My thoughts are interrupted by the pilot telling us to fasten our seatbelts as we prepare for landing. Here goes nothing.

After the plane lands, I make my way to baggage claim and pick up my bag. I tried my best to carry light which just includes the essentials and clothes. As I pick up my bag, I see a man holding up my name on his tablet.

"Hi, sir. That's me."

"Welcome to LA, Ms. Santiago." He states as he guides me to the parked car outside. It was a short trip to the hotel. Ben, my driver, and I had a nice conversation on the drive down. I got lost in conversation many times that I forgot why I was really here. We talked about his family and how this universe does crazy things so things fall in place no matter if they are good or bad.

"Well this is your stop, Cameron." Ben says as he looks at me through his rearview mirror.

"I appreciate you for making this ride enjoyable. Have a beautiful rest of the day." I reply.

"Thank you and you too. Here's my business card. If you ever need to get around town just give me a call."

"I'll hold you to those words. Thank you again."

I now stand in front of the hotel that holds everyone. I take a deep breath and walk in.

I am met with Coach Vlatko who appears to have been waiting for me to show up.

"You must be Cameron Santiago. I have seen what you can do on the field and to say I'm impressed is an understatement." He smiles and shakes my hand.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself."

"Don't disappoint and give it all you got. Things should be okay. The team should be meeting in ballroom 1 for dinner around 7pm. You can do what you want in the meantime, just don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Thank you. Do you happen to know what room I am in?"

"Oh yes, room 707. You'll be sharing a room with Kelley O'Hara. The rest of the team is also on the seventh floor."

"Cam?" I hear my name being called interrupting my conversation with Vlatko.

"No way! Cameron Santiago? Is that really you" I turn to my left to see the one and only Ashlyn Harris making her way out of the elevator with Ali Krieger. If we haven't met before I would be starstruck right now, but that's not the case. She proceeds to make her way towards me and her facial expression looks like she is trying to figure out if her eyes are deceiving her. Well they aren't.

"Cameron Santiago in the flesh." I respond to her question.

I run and jump into her arms. Time stops as we embrace each other. Everything I went through and everything WE went through flashes across my mind. Wow this is real. We really are seeing each other again. I don't know how long we embraced for but it had to be for at least a minute before we are interrupted.

"I'm guessing you two already know each other," Vlatko states.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashlyn Harris POV**

Ali and I are making our way down the elevator ready to take a scenic walk around outside the hotel before dinner. As we step off I hear a voice that sounds vaguely familiar talking to Coach Vlatko. That angelic raspy voice I only hear when I think back to the rough years in my life. The one I swore I would find again some day. But it has been years and I slowly gave up hope. That was until now. I can’t tell if I’m hallucinating or maybe even dreaming, but I swear I see her in front of my eyes. Her long light curl natural highlighted light brown hair thrown back into its usual ponytail. Her back was turned to me but I know that voice and that hair, I just knew it was her. It had to be.

“No way! Cameron Santiago? Is that really you” I questioned across the lobby of the hotel. My eyes and ears can’t be deceiving this many years. 

The girl turns and I see her green eyes. No way.

“Cameron Santiago in the flesh,” She smirked with that devilish smile of hers. 

Next thing I know, she’s running and jumping into my arms. All my emotions and memories hit me like a truck. I have so many questions, but those could wait because time has stopped. I didn’t want to let go. 

_Flashback_

_It was bad. One of my closest friends just died. My parents sent me to rehab because according to them I am “spiralling out of control.” I shut down and am constantly drinking. Even though I was twenty six years old, they managed to talk me into it. I didn’t want to go._

_“Honey, it’s a 10 week program. Please just test it out.” My mom practically begged me._

_Well I went and they have me alone in a double room. Not even a couple of days into the treatment, I got a roommate. She doesn’t look any older than 18. She’s frightened but tries her best not to let it show. We just exchanged names and continued our own separate treatment plans for the rest of the day. The first night of her arrival, she couldn’t sleep. Cameron tosses and turns all night._

_“GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME! PLEASE!” I’m awakened by her screaming. She looks me dead in the and goes, “The spiders there are so many of them. Take them off. It burns! It burns!”_

_I hop out of my bed and look around, there is nothing. I know why she thinks that though._

_“Cameron. Look at me. Hey! Hey! Focus on me!” I place my fingers under her chin and try to guide her eyes to mine. “There are no spiders. I promise. It’s just your nerves on fire. They crave more drugs. I promise you are okay.” I say as I soothe her by stroking her hair. She slowly calms down._

_“I’m sorry I woke you up.” She whispers._

_“Just try to get some sleep.” And like that we both fell into a short slumber._

_End of Flashback_

“I’m guessing you two already know each other,” Vlatko states.

He pulls us out of our own worlds. I feel her slowly pull away. As we pull away we look into each other’s eyes. We both had tears flooding our eyes that we wouldn’t dare let fall in public. 

“You could say that,” I chuckle back at Vlatko’s question.

“Well, I will let you guys catch up then. Please be on time.” He says as he departs.

“What are you doing here?” I question her. “I have been looking for you for years. I slowly gave up hope, but here you are.”

“I’ll tell you all about my life if you accompany me to my room. Also, are you going to introduce me to your wife?” She says as she points to Ali next to me. 

“Of course. Of course. Haha. Cameron, this is Ali, my wife. Ali this is Cameron.” She blushes. 

“Nice to meet you Cameron.” Ali said.

“Likewise, Ali.”

As we make our way to the elevators, Cam turns to me and asks, “Does she know about me?”

“She does.” I reply and see Cam nod her head. “I told her about you, but I never told her your name.”

While Cameron and I have our small convo, I see Ali trying to figure out who this girl was. I talked about my past life with Ali so she’d know what she was getting involved with. I see her eyes trying to recall conversations but nothing is clicking. 

Before I say anything, I ask Cam, “Is it okay if I tell her?”

“Yeah it’s okay, but nobody else.” I nod.

I turn to Ali, “Ali, this is the teenage girl I met and befriended at Oak Rehab in Florida years ago.” 

Krieger knows how much this girl means to me. To see her eyes finally make the connection brought tears to her eyes which made me tear up again. 

“No,” a low whisper escapes her lips. “Wow the universe loves to make full circles.” She hugs Cam which catches her off guard. “Thank you.”

The elevator finally makes it to the ground floor and we hop on. As I hit the seventh floor button, the doors close and we make our way up for Cameron to meet her roommate.

**Cameron Santiago POV**

As I unlock the door to my room, I enter and see Kelley O’Hara making coffee. 

“Hi, my name is Cameron!” I extend a hand out for a handshake. 

“I’m Kelley, nice to meet you. You already made some friends I see.” She says eying Krashlyn.

“Ashlyn and I go way back,” I state.

“Oh, is that true? Care to explain?” O’Hara says, giving me those curious eyes. “How old are you Cameron?”

“I’ll be 21 March 7. And no. Me and Ashlyn never dated. She’s a motherly figure in my eyes.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Cameron Santiago POV**

We just finished up dinner and everyone went separate ways. I third wheeled Krashlyn since I arrived. Plus, it's not like Ashlyn will let me out of her sight which I don’t mind. It’s nice having someone protective around me. It makes me safe which is something I haven’t felt in a while. 

_ Flashback _

_ It’s my fifth day here at the rehabilitation facility. My withdrawal symptoms are hitting me like a truck. My body has never felt so weak and defeated. Chills and body aches no matter the temperature in the room. The first three days were the worst. Ashlyn was by my side as I threw up and shivered throughout the day and stayed with me through the nightmares at night. It was bad to say the least. We didn’t have a chance to actually converse due to both of us dealing with our withdrawal symptoms. She didn’t think I noticed, but I saw how she tried her best to hide her symptoms in order to make sure I was okay. She protected and comforted me without a word.  _

_ “Ash,” I whisper in the darkness. It was a little after midnight and lights out were over an hour ago. I’ve been having trouble falling asleep every night and tonight was no different. _

_ “Yeah Cammy?” She responds. I hear the sleepiness in her voice. But she knows just what I need as she pulls her covers up and scoots closer to the edge of the bed making room for one more person to fit. I climb in as she wraps her arms around my body as we both shiver from our withdrawals. And just like that we both fall asleep. _

_ End of flashback _

“You want to take a walk with me?” Ashlyn asked. “Catch up before we actually start practicing tomorrow.”

“Yeah let’s go now.” I say as we make our way out of the hotel. As we walk down the streets of Los Angeles, there is this comfortable silence over us. 

“What happened after I left? I tried looking for you,” she asked me.

“Well, I completed my treatment two weeks after you completed yours. I stayed with my foster parents for less than a year before I aged out of the system. My foster family gave me the last check the government left for me. I couldn’t stay in Florida. It had too many memories for me to stay sober, so I took a bus to New Jersey. Once there, I still didn’t have anywhere to go. I lived on the streets for months. I was working three jobs, but not making enough for a roof over my head. Somehow I managed to find my way to Princeton University. They were having tryouts for their soccer team and long story short I made it. But then a Stanford recruiter gave me an offer I couldn’t give up and next thing I know I’m in California training at an Ivy League school. Two years later, I’m called up to train for the national team.” I explain as we continue to walk around.

“I went to talk to your foster parents and they said they haven’t seen or talked to you once you aged out of the system. You should’ve called me. I told you I would take care of you.” She looked into my eyes with tears in them.

“I knew you would have dropped everything and you were just getting your life back together. I didn’t want to mess anything up for you. I didn’t want to burden you as you were getting back on your feet.” I teared up as well as I spoke the truth.

“We talked about this before I left you. No matter what, you always have me. You are not a burden. Of course I would drop things for you. You saved me and gave me hope. You were the light that got me out of my hell hole. You know what you did for me.” By now we both stopped and just went back and forth at each other. We are both stubborn human beings. 

“I know you feel guilty for leaving me. But Ash, I forgive you. It was my decision. I know cutting people off isn’t the answer and I did it anyway. But look at where you are. Look at where I am. The universe made us meet again. I forgive you. Will you forgive me for vanishing off the Earth”

“Of course. Of course I forgive you.” She says wrapping her arm around my shoulder. We start walking back in the direction of the hotel. “So you staying clean?”

“You bet I am. I never wanted to be hooked on drugs or in that position but there I was. Not going to lie, the cravings are always there, but seeing how far I’ve come helps a lot. But I do get scared of slipping up, so I stay away from everything except Advil and Tylenol. What about you?”

“I am very much clean. Ever since I left, things were falling into place. I haven’t touched a drink since rehab. It’s going well. I stick to sparkling water if I want to feel fancy at a party.” She chuckles.

“Let me know if you need anything, Cammy.” I haven’t heard that nickname in years. She was the only other person to use it other than my parents.

We reach the hotel and make our way upstairs. 

“I will! Goodnight Ash. I love you.” I give her the tightest hug. Something about our hugs just fits like a perfect glove. 

“I love you, Cammy.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Cameron Santiago POV**

“Cameron!” I hear a voice calling me, awakening me from sleep. I look up and see Kelley already changed into her kit. How long has she been up for?

“What time is it?” I ask.

“45 minutes until breakfast.” When she said that, that’s when I realized I slept through my alarms. I have never done that. I guess all the traveling and emotions just took over last night. I slept like a baby. I thought I would be nervous, but my nerves are on the calmer side this morning. Kelley makes her way downstairs and I start getting dressed. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Okay group one start with the hurdles. Group two conditioning that Dawn planned out. Group three sprints.” Coach Vlatko states after giving us our groups. Eventually we rotate seven minutes into each category. Vlatko then splits us up by positions. I am out with the midfielders. It’s just drills after drills. I am giving it my all and feel pretty confident. Little do I know the real test is coming up. 

“6 v 6. First up, Cameron, Kelley, Pugh, Dunn, Lavelle, Ashlyn. You’ll be against Krieger, Naeher, Tobin, Carli, Alex, and Sonnet.” One of the coaches announced. 

As we start out, everyone seems out of place. Eventually as we feel out every person’s style of play things start to come along. My connection with Kelley on the field is beautiful. The dynamic we make is nothing I have felt on the field. Our game style fits like a puzzle. As if we have been playing for years with each other. My team is up a goal, but that doesn’t mean anything as Alex scores making us tie. I meg Tobin not once but twice in less than five minutes. I end up scoring a beautiful shot in the upper right corner just missing the fingertips of Naeher’s hand. After a couple of minutes, the coach ends the short match. The other team beat us by a goal, but we did not go down without a fight. If that little match is an insight to how we play as a national team, I am in. It’s difficult but doable. 

“Not bad kiddo,” Krieger says as she slaps my shoulder. 

“You got skill Santiago,” Heath calls out. 

“Yo Cameron, you felt that connection in the middle of the match. We were on the same page. That felt amazing.” Kelley comes up to me to say. 

Eventually training is over. We head over to lunch and end up going back to our rooms. Kelley showers first as I get my stuff ready to go next. Once she’s out I hop in. When I finish I go to take a nap, but see there’s a couple of players in our room with Kelley. I don’t want to be rude, so I text Ashlyn if I could knock out in her room and of course she says yes. 

**Ali Krieger POV**

Ash and I made our way back to the hotel after our walk. We usually go on walks to just clear our heads and appreciate nature. 

“How is it seeing her after this long babe?” I question Ashlyn.

“I honestly can’t even tell you. It brings back so many memories and feelings. Ali, I have been looking for her for years. You tried to help me at one point,remember? She saved my life. I don’t think I would have actually gotten better if it weren’t for her. We were in treatment together, but I finished mine for her. I wasn’t planning on becoming clean let alone finish treatment. I told you how I wouldn’t be alive if she hadn’t shown up. She pushed me to open up and express myself in the group therapy sessions. She pushed me to become better than I once was. What we went through together built a relationship and connection only Cam and I understand. We pushed each other, but at the end of the day, I owe that kid my life.” I hear her choking on her words slightly. 

I know how much Cam means to Ash, but to hear her say it out loud makes it real. This kid really saved my soulmate. That’s why I thanked her when I realized who she was. She changed my wife to become the best version of herself. My wife is alive and well because of the bond and connection that was formed meeting Cameron.

We end up continuing our walk in silence until we make it to our room. It’s an hour before dinner and we have to wake up Cam. When we head through the doors, Cam is right where we left her. She was knocked out to say the least. I see a smile come on Ash’s face. The smile soon fades as we hear Cameron’s breathing became labored. I wouldn’t have made anything of it, but the look on Ash’s face is pure fear and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali Krieger POV**

“It’s okay, it’s just a nightmare.” Ash says making her way to Cameron's side of the bed. “It’s Ash. I’m here. Don’t worry, I got you.”

When Ash goes to stroke Cam’s hair that’s when Cam is startled awake. She sits up trying to control her breathing. 

“Hey hey it’s just me and Ali, you are safe. You are in our room. It’s just us.” Ash says trying to look Cam in her eyes. Cam looks around the room and I can physically see her confusion leave her face. She looks calmer. She then turns to us.

“I’m okay.” Cameron says as she gets up from the bed. “I’m sorry if I scared you guys.” 

“How long ago did the nightmares start back up again?” Ash asks. 

“They never left.” And with that she goes to the door.

“Where are you going, Cam? What do you mean they  _ never  _ left?” I hear the concern in Ash’s voice.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your problem. I’m heading back to my room to freshen up before dinner. I’ll see you there.” Cam says.

“It may not be my problem, but I am concerned for you.” I see how the girl’s nightmare affected Ash. Ash’s maternal instincts were high. I can see all she wanted for the kid is to be happy and safe. 

“Well don’t be, it’s fine. I’m used to it.” And with that she leaves the room. 

“Did she just walk out of our conversation?” Ash says going to follow her out the room. But I put a hand on her waist. “Why is she shutting me out?”

“Let her be Ash. She has been on her own for a while.” I try to calm her down. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Santiago POV**

As I make my way over to the buffet, I grab a plate and pile on food. I didn’t realize how exhausting and energy draining training was going to be. I do my best to avoid Ash after the nightmare incident. I just didn’t want to talk about it, but I know she did. I have been alone for a while so I only had myself. It’s hard to confide in someone after years of only trusting myself. After I finish grabbing food, I see Krieger waving me down to sit at her table with Tobin, Kelley, Rapinoe, and Ash. I make my move and sit on the only empty chair which happens to be between Tobin and Ash. I’m blessed that Ash doesn’t bring the topic up, but she keeps giving me a side glance as if she keeps mentally checking me over to make sure I am okay. Well I am. It happens and I don’t want Ash to feel obligated to take care of me. She did a lot for me in rehab and I don’t want her to feel like she has to do it again. I’m fine on my own. 

A couple of hours later, the team makes its way to the game room. We are relaxing and enjoying ourselves. We put a movie in the background as we just chat about ourselves and our day. Before I know it the attention is on me.

“So is your family happy that you made it all the way to the national team?” Dunn asks me. I shift uncomfortably for a split second. I feel Ash stare at me. I know she’s wondering how I was going to answer the question. She was the only one that knew the full story of my entire life. But this moment is inevitable. 

“They would be. They passed away years ago, but they always loved to watch me play. My brother and sister always played with me. We were undefeatable. They always supported me. I wouldn’t doubt for a second they are cheering me on the entire way and will continue to cheer me on.” I reply honestly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Dunn replied. 

“No need to apologize. It was a valid question to ask.” I say back. 

“Who did you grow up with then?” Kelley asks. 

“You don’t need to answer that.” Ash cuts in right away making everyone wonder why not.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to protect me, Ash.” She looks taken aback by my words. “I ended up in the foster system until I aged out.”

“Is it as bad as people say?” I hear Rapinoe ask. 

“Worse. There are good homes and bad homes, but the bad outweigh the good by a lot. It was rough to say the least, but I’m here aren’t I.” I rhetorically say. I try my best not to overshare. So much happened in those homes, but I kept the details out. Just enough words so people stop questioning and it works. The subject quickly turns to Rapinoe’s next hair color choice. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Cameron Santiago POV**

“I want to invite you for our friendly match against Brazil in a few weeks. I see your potential. I see how effortless you make the game seem. That takes a lot. You have adjusted to our corrections without a single complaint. We push you and you push back. So let me be the first to say congratulations on making the roster for the upcoming game.” Coach Vlatko tells me as we finish our last workout of the camp. 

“No way. Wow, appreciate it, Coach! I won’t let you down. Thanks for believing in me.” I excitedly say back trying to absorb the news. 

On the bus back to the hotel, I am sitting across from Ali and Ash. 

“So, where are you going to stay until the game?” Ash asks.

“Going back to school. I still need an education. There’s also another team waiting for me to play for them,” I chuckle.

“Well if you ever want, you can stay and live with Ali and I.” She states.

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I am set for now.”

“When do you finish college?” Ali asks me.

“I have two years left but the way I set up my schedule, I should be done in less than a year.”

“What are you studying?” Tobin joins in on the conversation.

“Criminal Justice Studies and Psychology. Maybe become a lawyer or something. I want to do something with the law and the people caught up in it that don’t have a voice.”

“Aye that’s what’s up!” I hear Carli speake from behind me. 

“What made you interested in that?” Tobin asks.

“Personal reasons. I didn’t have the best upbringing after my parents passed away. Got in trouble with the law many times and people never believe the foster kid. I want to change the justice system, so it’s fair. It’s naive to ever think it’ll be fair, but just a little bit of improvement will go a long way.” I explain.

“We got a badass chick on this team.” O’Hara comments. The whole team laughs and nods in agreement. 

  
  


**_Ashlyn Harris POV_ **

_ Flashback _

_ “So how old are you kid?” I asked my roommate. _

_ “Just turned seventeen.” Cam replies. _

_ “So what’s your story?” _

_ “Wow right into it. Kind of rude don’t you think” She smirks back. _

_ “We have spent two weeks in here together. All I know about you is that you love Twix, ice cream, and sushi. You are a light sleeper and keep to yourself. You are kind and want what’s best for people. You don’t talk about your family much. How does someone like you end up here?” I ask. Like I said we have spent two weeks together and all I know are the superficial things. Her counselors came up to me to ask me to open Cameron up a little. She’s been very hesitant to open up about herself in therapy. They thought I would help open her up. To my surprise she opens up right away.  _

_ “It was between here or juvie. I’ve been to juvie before so decided to give this a go.” That was not the answer I expected.  _

_ “I’m not the stereotypical foster kid the system plays them out to be. My parents and siblings passed away when I was fourteen. I didn’t have any family who wanted to take me in so the social worker threw me into the system. My first year in the system, I bounced around in four homes. I was abused mentally and physically. Then I got put into juvie for a few months because I was defending myself, but the law didn’t see it that way. Nothing I couldn’t handle. At the age of fifteen, I got put into a home I didn’t expect. The government checks were used to get drugs. I minded my business and wanted nothing to do with them or their drugs. They thought that I thought I was better than them one night, so they wanted to prove me wrong. That night changed me forever. They held me down as they struck a needle with heroin in my arm. They did that every day when I got back from school. One day they stopped giving the drug to me. They would want me to beg for it. My body craved it. They got me hooked. I wanted more so I started using painkillers too. It was a bad mix. Eventually, I left the home and started living on the street. I found a boyfriend on the streets. His name was Kyle. At first, I only stayed with him because he got me free drugs, but then my feelings actually grew for him. He was my soulmate. Even though we were on drugs, our big dream was to become clean. Get our lives together and eventually have a family. We never thought we would be caught up in drugs. Right before my seventeenth birthday, he overdosed. Cops and the coroner came. Cops arrested me. Judge told me I had one chance to get my life together if I wanted to take it. I had a week to decide what I wanted to do as I was again placed in another home. The last foster family told me I could do it. They didn’t want to see another kid be failed by the system. They told me to accept what the judge was offering.”  _

_ I am in shock to say the least. This girl was innocent and was only here because the foster system failed her. That was a lot. I don’t do much but hug her. _

_ End of Flashback _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Cameron Santiago POV**

It’s game day, babyyyyyyyy.

I’m so excited to start for the team against Brazil today. It’s my debut. I got back to LA two days ago for training. It has been going well. Coach kept me as a midfielder, which I appreciate. I can feel the excitement in the air. It’s our first friendly of the year. 

“I BELIEVE!” Kelley O’hara leads a chant in the locker room. While everyone repeats her words. Everybody is getting hyped. 

“I BELIEVE THAT!” 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!” And we all repeat it together.

Soon we head over to the pitch and the clock starts as the first kick is sent. Brazil has the ball first. Their offensive game is strong. Within two minutes, Brazil almost scored three times. Our defense is slacking a little bit. Krieger finally is able to get the ball and sends it down the right side of the field. I sprint for it. As I come across a defender, I maneuver my way around with ease. I see Press at the top of the box a few yards in front of me. As I cross it over it lands perfectly for her to take one touch and get it into the goal!

“Press with a beautiful one touch, with a perfect assist from Santiago. Santiago’s debut game is off to a great start!” I hear the announcer’s over the loudspeakers.

I run and jump in Christen’s arms. Half the team is surrounding us and celebrating the goal. 

The rest of the game goes smoothly. Marta, on Brazil’s team, managed to score two goals on us. Right now, the score is 2-1. We are in our 50th minute of the game. The ball is crossed over to my side. I take it with no defenders in sight. As I make my way from the right to center of the field, I see loads of defenders coming my way. There’s no other teammates who are free enough to pass to. I take my chances. I open my hips up and use my left foot to send the ball to the net. It hits the upper left corner just missing the fingertips of the goalie. Almost like the goal I shot at Naeher during camp. It’s in. HOLY SHIT! I scored a goal on my debut. I scored a goal on the national team. HOLY SHIT! I just tied the game. Next thing I know the whole team is on top of me celebrating yet again. 

A few minutes later, Press scored another goal assisted by Heath. We are now leading, but Brazil is getting frustrated. I see them start to get aggravated as they start to foul more. Everyone’s so tired, but will not stop giving their all. Brazil has now possession of the ball, as they make their way down the field. I see Ash get off her line and rotate her body left towards the player. I come on the right side and see what the other players don’t. As Ash moves to pressure and grab the ball from the player, another player is right by her side. I run to the goalie line and brace myself. The ball is chipped and it gets through the defenders. There’s no chance Ash is going to be able to stop either. I jumped as high as I could on the goalie line and headed it out of the box. As I head it, I fall backwards into the net and feel the wind knock out of me. 

“Cam! Fuck! Cameron, are you okay?” I hear Ash talk to me. “Hey look at me.”

“Yea.” I am able to breathe out. “Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“I think you just saved the game, kiddo.” She says as she pulls me to my feet. I look up and see the crowd screaming and standing on their feet. 

“At the right place at the right time I guess.” I chuckle. 

Coach Vlatko ends up subbing me out for Rampinoe minutes after that save.

“Wow! Beautiful debut, Santiago! What you did today, well I am impressed.” He states. I get back to the benches and have everyone congratulating me. Wow this feels surreal. We ended up winning 3-2, and I have to say you can feel the energy explode when time is up. The crowd and team were jumping and celebrating. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To celebrate our first international game win of the year, Vlatko reserved the team a place at this well-known restaurant in a fancy part of LA. So, we all went back to the hotel, showered, changed, and got ready for dinner. We took the bus to the restaurant, as it would fit us all. It was a short 15 minute drive. 

Everything is going well. People are talking about the game and what they have been up to for the past few weeks. I love how this team is loving and supportive no matter what. They respect each other. On an even better note, the food is bomb. We devour whatever is in front of us. I’m stuffed but the waiter comes out with dessert and I can’t resist. 

A few minutes after eating and trying the dessert I feel my throat start to get scratchy. I drink some water hoping it will go away, but it’s only getting worse. I feel my heartbeat faster as I know what is happening. It’s happened a couple of times when I was younger. The familiarity of my throat closing. The gasping for air. The hives and itchiness. Fuck! How could I be so reckless? I can’t even speak. It just sounds like I keep clearing my throat. My vision is getting blurry as I am not getting enough oxygen in my body. I can hear myself start wheezing. I turn over to O’Hara who is sitting on my left and just tap her. I guess it’s my facial expression that gives it away, but she starts panicking. I feel the entire team's focus shift over to me. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Ashlyn Harris POV

Dinner is going great and we are wrapping things up, when I hear Kelley’s voice a few seats down from me. 

“Hey! Hey Cameron, focus on me! I need help guys!” When I heard her I ran over so fast with Vlatko and Ali. I was so scared at the sight in front of me for a second. Cam looked pale gasping for breaths with audible wheezing. I hesitated before my instincts kicked in.

“Vlatko, call 911!” I then focus all my attention on Cameron. I slid her off her chair and laid her against Kelley. “Hey Cam, what’s happening.” I try to say in a calm voice. She tries to talk but nothing is coming out. I see her struggle for each breath. I don’t know what’s happening. The fear on her face is horrifying.

“Ash, I think she’s having an allergic reaction. She has all of the signs. The hives and wheezing.” Ali tells me. Ali then starts talking to Cam.

“Cameron, I know this is hard but I need you to try and take some deep breaths sweetie. Help is on the way, okay. Are you allergic to anything?” Ali asks and Cam nods. “Was it something you ate?” She nods again. 

“Do you have an epi-pen on you?” Cam shakes her head no and I hear Ali mutter “fuck” under her breath. 

“Listen to me, Cammy. I need you to stay awake.” I try to get her attention. I see her eyes unfocus and start to shut. “Cammy opened your eyes for me. I know it’s hard but you have to do it.” Her breathing is getting worse and she’s now going in and out of consciousness. Kelley then lays her down flat on the floor as we try to keep her awake. 

“Cammy, do you hear that? Help is here. They are going to take you to the hospital. You are going to be okay.” I say as I squeeze her hand. She squeezes back, but barely. 

As the EMTs and paramedics come through the doors they ask questions regarding Cam. I answer most of them since I know her, but when they asked me about allergies, I was clueless. Cam never mentioned being allergic to anything. The paramedic starts an IV inside the restaurant and administers medication. They also place a breathing mask with oxygen over her face. She looks so small and fragile. I could cry right now. 

“Let’s give them space to work.” I hear Vlatko instruct people. Soon the team disappears and it’s only me, Ali, and Kelley. They load her up to a stretcher and make their way to the ambulance. 

“Can I go with her?” I ask.

“Only family, I’m sorry.” And with that they close the doors and go lights and sirens to the hospital. 

“Ashlyn, I got you an Uber to the hospital. Ali and Kelley go with her” Vlatko says. Within a minute the Uber comes and we are off to the hospital. 

As we arrive at the hospital only a few minutes away, we go to the emergency room and ask a nurse where she is.

“She’s being treated as we speak. I’ll have one of the nurses bring you over to her.” The receptionist stated. Not even a few minutes later a nurse brings us over to one of the ER rooms.

“Don’t be alarmed if she is tired or sleeping when you go in. The medication and the reaction took a toll on her body. She is okay and made it just in time. The doctor is in there if you have any questions.” The young nurse informs us. 

As we walk in, I see Cameron struggling to keep her eyes open as the doctor is asking her questions. When she sees us, her eyes light up. 

“Hi,” She says.

“Hey kiddo.” I responded.   
“You gave us quite a scare,” Ali tells her. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” I can tell Cameron feels really bad. “I was so focused on the good tasting food and the conversation, that my allergy didn’t even cross my mind.”

“What is it you are allergic to anyways?” Kelley questions.

“Peanuts.” She replies. 

“You need to start carrying an epi-pen with you, Cameron.” The doctors intervene. 

“Why weren’t you carrying it with you anyway?,” Ali questions her.

“I don’t have one.”

“I’ll prescribe one,” The doctor says.

“No need.” Cam says and I feel my eyes go wide.

“What?” All of us in the room respond.

“You almost just died! Yes, you do.” I am quick to argue.

“You don’t understand?” She argues back.

“And what is it I don’t understand? You have an allergy that will kill you in a matter of minutes without proper medication. You have a chance to get an epi-pen and you'd rather die? So tell me what I don’t understand.” I feel my temper flare only because I couldn’t wrap my head around why she was refusing. 

“I can’t afford it.” Cam says in a voice above a whisper.

“What?” I say as I feel my eyes soften up. 

“I don’t work and barely have money for food, so some things are more prioritized than others.” 

“I’ll pay for it.” I say without hesitation.

“You can’t keep saving me.” She says shocking me with her words. 

“And you can’t keep pushing me away.” I say in a heartbeat.

With that the room falls silent. The doctor leaves and Ali follows him out with Kelley. Knowing Ali, she’s going to get the epi-pen prescription from the doctor. There’s no place the three of us are going without that prescription. 

I make my way over to Cam’s side and just hold her hand as I sit on the chair. 

“Why are you pushing me away?” I bring up the elephant in the room. Ever since we reunited she’s been closed off. 

“It’s different in the real world. I have fended for myself for so long and I don’t want to owe people anything, so I just do things myself. I keep to myself. It’s easier.” She sighs out. 

“I know it’s been a long time since we were in treatment together, but I am still the same person. Our bond that we created can’t just be thrown away.”

“I’m not throwing it away, but I also don’t want to get attached. I felt that connection we had. You looked out for me as a mother would. You are the older sister I never had. But when we separated it hurt. I swore I wouldn’t get attached again. I don’t want to make this about me or make you feel bad at all because that is not my intention. It's just, how do I say this? Everyone I get close to leaves and I don’t think I can handle anymore loss.” She tears up. 

“But I am here now. I told you I will always be there. I knew leaving you would take a toll on you, but you promised me you were going to be okay and I believed that. I was naive to think that and I knew it but I did it anyway. I’m sorry.” I tear up as well.

“Don’t apologize. I knew you would blame yourself and that’s what I didn’t want.” She says as she squeezes my hand. 

“I will always be there for you. I will protect you. Trust me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. Now get some sleep, I see the tiredness in your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere.” I say as I stroke her hair. Within seconds she relaxes and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron Santiago POV

“Cam, sweetie, time to wake up.” I hear someone waking me up. I groan and open my eyes to see Ash and the nurse at the side of the bed. Fuck. I forgot I was in the hospital. I feel so drained, but I don’t expect anything different. I haven’t feared my life like that in a long time. To see everyone freaking out and not be able to reassure them was frustrating. I saw the fear in Ash’s eyes as she used her calm voice to tell me things when I was in and out of it. I felt Kelley stroking my hair to try and comfort me. Ali had this look like she just wanted to fix me but didn’t know how. Things kept going in and out of focus as the reaction took over. My thoughts are interrupted when my nurse starts talking. 

“Good news. You are able to go home in a few minutes. I just have a few papers you need to sign and you are free.” The nurse states. “I’m just going to remove all these stickers from your chest and you can get dressed.” 

A few minutes later I am dressed, and call the nurse and Ash back to tell them I am ready. According to hospital policy, I have to be taken out in a wheelchair. I kept insisting that I was fine to walk out, but the nurse refused. Soon the wheelchair finally arrived and I was being wheeled out. Ali and Kelley were outside waiting for the Uber when they saw me.

“I’m so glad you are okay now!” I got a hug from Kelley. “Girl you almost made me die.”

“Try being on death’s bed.” I chuckle, but nobody laughs. “Too soon?” They all just shake their heads. Tough crowd. 

Soon the Uber arrives and I am sandwiched in the back between Ali and Ash while Kelley gets shotgun. I feel myself falling asleep as soon as we make our way back. I feel my head dropping, but I do my best to stay awake. An arm wraps around me and Ali guides me against her body. My head rests against her shoulder and I am out like a light. 

“Hey kid, we're back at the hotel.” I feel someone stir me awake. I made my way out of the car, but as soon as I got out, I began to sway. The tiredness consuming my body and a set of arms hold me up right. 

“You okay?” Ash asks, concerned as she holds my shoulders. 

“I’m just so tired.” I say trying to blink the sleep away.

“It’s been a long day. How about you hop on my back and I’ll carry you to your room.” I would decline her offer, but I am just too exhausted to function. She bent down and I hopped onto her back. I drifted off asleep again. Whatever medication they gave me mixed with exhaustion is really draining. I’m woken up by arms laying me onto my bed, but I keep my eyes closed. My shoes and socks are taken off. I hear Ash tell me she’s going to put me in shorts and a T-shirt and I just hum in response. She then proceeds to wrap in the blanket. She squeezes my hand and whispers a goodnight. I hold onto her hand and without thinking I am asking her to stay. 

Ashlyn Harris POV

“Stay.” Cam says as she holds my hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Let me change and I’ll be right back.” I squeeze her hand.

“Promise?” She asks. She is so tired that she’s letting her guard down. She’s in such a fragile state. It reminds me of the times I took care of her in rehab. It makes me think about how she survived this long on her own without anybody. I feel so bad, but she now has me and the team by her side. 

“I promise, Cammy.” 

I go back to my room with Ali and change into shorts and a shirt. Kelley, Ali, and I thought it was best for Kelley to sleep in my room with Ali so I can stay with Cameron for the night. I kiss Ali goodnight and make my way back to Cam. It’s already a little past midnight and we all have to be up early for a team meeting so everyone is asleep. Kelley texted the team to tell them that Cam was well to ease their worry. 

I make my way to Cam’s room. When I enter, I hear her lightly snoring. I went and slept on Kelley’s bed.

I don’t remember falling asleep, but I feel myself wake up when I am tapped on the shoulder. I look up and see Cameron. There’s enough light shining into the room to see Cameron was crying. She just shakes her head signalling that she doesn’t want to talk about it. I know it’s probably another nightmare/flashback and it hurts that I can’t fix it. So I end up doing the only thing I know will help her. I lift up my blanket and slide over making room for her to lay down.


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron Santiago POV  
I wake up to someone's body heat and arm wrapped protectively around me. I lay there just thinking of everything that took place within 24 hours. What the hell happened? It was all a rollercoaster ride of emotions from winning the game, celebrating, ending up in the hospital, and now in Ash’s embrace. I take a deep breath and soak everything in. Being in Ash’s arms, I feel the safest I have been since I’ve lost my family. Her presence alone makes me feel protected. 

Not too soon after I wake up, I hear my door unlocking. Kelley and Ali enter.

“Good morning,” they both whisper, seeing Ash still asleep.

“Good morning.”

“How’d you sleep last night?” Ali asks.

“Woke up once, but then slept like a baby.” I reply. I slowly take off Ash’s arm and slide off the bed. 

“That’s good. Well there’s a team meeting happening in an hour. I figured I would ask Ash and Ash if you're up to it. Vlatko texted me saying if we needed time he’ll excuse us.” Ali says making her way to Ash.

“Ash woke up.” No response. I swear this woman could sleep through anything, so Ali hops on the bed. “Ashyyy wake up!” Ash just groans. 

“Ash, something is wrong with Cameron!” Kelley decides to shout. Nobody expected the repercussions of her words. Ash sits up wide awake.

“Where is she?” Ash quickly says. We just chuckle over Ash’s protective instincts. I don’t doubt for a second she would put me before her if needed to be done. 

“Right here. I am okay. Kelley is just being an asshole this morning.” I wanted to calm her down even though it was meant as a joke. I know there was fear running through her mind. Ash picks up a pillow and throws it over at Kelley’s face. 

“So there’s a team meeting in less than an hour and Vlatko wants to know if we are coming, but will also excuse us if we aren’t up for it.” Kelley says to Ash. I see Ash make eye contact with me. 

“I’m good to go.” I say to Ash knowing she probably won’t leave my side for a while. Ash nods in agreement, so we all get ready. I shower, put on some nike sweats, our team windbreaker, and some nike sneakers. We make our way to the room where the meeting is being held, and I am engulfed in multiple embraces.

“I’m glad you are okay.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Girl you scared the shit out of us!”

“How are you going to save the team and almost die on the same day.”

I hear multiple people say. 

“I’m well and healthy. Yesterday was a scare to all of us, and I’m sorry I had to put you guys through it. But we all come out stronger during our weakest moments.”

“Okay guys have a seat. Welcome back, Cameron. Now let’s get on with the meeting.” Coach Vlatko states. 

The meeting goes on for an hour. We debrief on our game and how to prepare for our next match that’s less than a month away. We go over a little bit of footage and then break for breakfast. After breakfast we head back to our rooms to pack. As I pack my things, I think back to the conversation with Ash in the hospital, I think I might let her in. I make my way over to her room and see she’s alone. 

“Hi Ashy.”

“Hi, kiddo. Are you doing okay?”

“Less tired so I take it as a plus. You?”

“Packing. Ali and I have a sponsorship deal we need to close up so we are heading to San Francisco. Then we’ll be off back to Florida. I’m thinking about how I am going to miss you”

“Don’t do that to yourself. We’ll see each other in the next competition. According to Vlatko, I am an exceptional player that he wants to start on the pitch as much as possible.” I smile.

“Well you are an exceptional player.” Ash says.

“What is it? You have that look,” I question as I see Ash holding back.

“Okay don’t get upset. So… I kind of went into stalker mode and searched up your school’s academic calendar. It says your spring break is in a week. Do you have anything planned?” Ash approaches the conversation. I know what she’s thinking.

“Ash, you know I can’t go with you back to Florida.”

“Why not, kiddo?”

“Ash, first off, I don’t have money to buy a ticket. Second of all, I haven’t been to Florida since I left for my fresh start. I don’t think that’s a good decision.”

“But I will be with you every step of the way. Ali will be there.We’ll keep you distracted. And you can play with my dogs. Just think of it as a change of scenery.”

Flashback  
“Ash, why don’t you talk about her?” Me and Ash are sitting outside facing the beach. 

“About who?” She questions.

“Taylor.” As soon as she hears the name she snaps her head so she is facing me. 

“Don’t bring her up, Cameron.”

“No. I don’t understand why you make me open up about my problems and you just hold yourself back.” I snap at her for shutting me out. “You won’t get better if you don’t let out what you are holding.”

“Leave it alone.” Ash says getting up.

“Oh so we are walking away from our problems.” I clap in sarcasm. “You’ll be here longer until you learn that you need to face things up front.”

“You don’t know anything, Cameron. You are seventeen. So shut up.”

“Do I really not know? So tell me Ashlyn, why do you get defensive whenever someone brings up her name or the incident. Why do you think helping me is almost a parallel to how you wished to help her. How you protect me just because you couldn’t protect her. You saw me and your mind is scared I am going to end up like Taylor. I see how you don’t want me out of your sight. I see how the thought of leaving me behind in this place is killing you. But I am not Taylor. What happened to Taylor is not your fault. It wasn’t your fault.” I stood up and faced her. At this point she has tears streaming down her face and I know my words are finally getting through. 

“Ash, it’s not your fault. Her death is not on you and nobody thinks that so you shouldn’t have to hold onto it.”

“You don’t understand. We grew up together. I don’t know what happened. One night we go out for drinks and next thing I know she disappears. Her body was found two days later. She was tortured and raped to death. There was nothing I could do. I let her out of my sight and then bam. I lost my closest friend” At this point she is on her knees sobbing. This breakdown is a breakthrough. Ash will be okay once she has to leave her.

End of Flashback.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron Santiago POV  
I’m on my flight over to Orlando, Florida. Ali and Ash were in California when my spring break started so Ash booked us all tickets for the same flight over. I don’t know how but Ash and Ali convinced me to stay with them for a few days. I tried my best to avoid the situation, but they wouldn’t drop it thinking it was a terrific idea. Ash told me not to worry about a single thing, but I feel bad. She is paying for everything and that doesn’t settle well with me. 

“So how does it feel finally seeing Ash again?” Ali says trying to spark a conversation. I was sitting in the middle of the two. Ali was sitting on the aisle seat while Ash was knocked out on the window seat. 

“There are no words to express the feelings. Do you ever have a feeling when you know you’re going to be okay and protected?” Ali nods, “Well that's how I feel whenever she enters a room.”

“You know she talked so highly of you and kept trying to find after you were supposed to be released from the facility. You saved her life. She never forgot about you. She never told me details, but from what she has told me you broke through to her enough for her to be okay. I can’t ever thank you enough.”

“Well she helped me get through my treatment too so I think we both saved each other.”

“You pushed each other through a rough dark time. So I think so too.”

“How was the wedding?” I ask knowing it probably was unforgettable.

“Sensational. It was simple and elegant, but also a combination of the both of us. It was small and intimate. Overall just perfect.” She smiles remembering the good memories. 

“You guys are perfect for each. The way you look at each other and the spark in your eyes just show the love you have for one another. I’m so happy you guys found each.” I compliment their relationship. 

“That means a lot, Cam. Thank you.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the Krashlyn household. Their beautiful home in Florida is right on the beach. It’s a one level house but the way the house was built, it's full of open space. There are multiple large rooms. Ash led me to the guest bedroom and it had its own bathroom! Right now, we are all just relaxing on the couches waiting for the take out. We were watching some new Netflix movie. I was too distracted by Logan and Alaska. They are the cutest!

After the food came, we ate and took an afternoon nap. We were all slumped. Ash and Ali are amazing to be with. They are cool with everything and we are just taking things as they come. 

“Ash, do you mind if I take Logan for a walk?” I ask after we all wake up.

“Of course! Do you want company?”

“No, I think I’ll be okay. Thanks though.”

“Alright, here’s her harness and leash. Here’s a poop bag too.” She says give me all the supplies I need. I put everything on her and we are off. 

It’s a little after six o’clock and the weather outside is beautiful. I let Logan lead the walk, but I stay aware of where I am going. Twenty minutes into the walk, I am led to the park. I see a couple pushing their child on the swing. The sight brings a smile on my face. This world brings so much pain, but to see people with love and sharing love brings me joy. A beautiful sight. I see a dog park a few yards away and decide to let Logan play in there a little. We get inside, I take off her leash, and decide to throw around the ball playing catch with her.   
“Cameron?” I hear my name being called.

“Ahahaha Abigail! No way.” I see one of my old foster siblings outside the gate. She was with me in a home about five years ago. Her and Jason, my other foster sibling at the time, were placed together for a little over a year.

“What are you doing in Florida? I thought you moved out to California.” She says now entering the gate and making her way towards me. 

“It’s spring break so I was convinced to make a trip back.” I reply as she sits next to me. 

“You are looking good. I saw you playing for the national team! That’s dope, Cam.” 

“Yeah things are going well. How are things with you?” I say wanting to know.

“I’ve finally been placed in a not so shitty foster home, but it’s only a matter of time before I age out.” She says taking out a joint and lighting it up. 

“Have you been in contact with Jason?” Switching around so much I lost contact with him quickly. He was the oldest in the house and would protect me and Abigail. Even though he was only a month older than me he treated me like a little sister. We both ended up becoming parental figures to Abigail who was twelve at the time. We looked out for her so the system didn’t ruin all of her innocence.

“Something happened.” She says, giving me a sad look. “He passed away a few days ago. Overdose.”

“No.” Is the only word I can formulate. 

“His funeral is tomorrow. Give me your phone number and I’ll text you the details for it,” She says and I give it to her as she types away. 

“How long was he using it for?”

“When we all got split apart, I talked to him every now and then. He always wanted to make sure I was good, but then I saw what he was doing. It broke my heart. He said it helped him though.” I see why he would say that. 

“Damn. What the fuck!” I exclaim.

“Want a hit to take the edge off?” She says passing me the joint. 

“I can’t,” I say pushing it back to her. “I’ve been drug free for three years.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Cam! I didn’t mean to-” She rambles.

“It’s okay, no worries.” I say cutting her off. And then I am cut off by my phone ringing.

“You get lost or something?” Ash says at the end of the line.

“No, I am at the park. I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” I reply.

“Okay, be safe. Bye”

“Bye.” With that I hung up my phone and turned to Abigail.

“You have to head back don’t you?” Her eyes sadden.

“Yeah, they worry about me. But don’t worry we have each other’s numbers. We’ll keep in touch. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out.” I open my arms to hug her. 

“I will,” She embraces me. “Goodbye. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m going to try my best to go.” She nods and takes off. 

“Logan, let’s go.” She comes and I put on the leash. We make our way back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Cameron Santiago POV

The walk back to the house was something else. I had a whole bunch of thoughts running through my mind. The main one being Jason and how that could’ve been me. How he had a bright future but got fucked by the system. How life led him to his death. Fuck me. My thoughts don’t stop. My other thought is regretting not taking a hit from the joint. It would have helped me release my thoughts and emotions. It would’ve helped block stuff as well. 

Soon I make my way through the doors of the house.

“I’m back.” I shouted entering the house.

“What took you so long?” Ali says from the kitchen. 

“I ran into an old foster sibling.” I say walking to the kitchen to find her putting ice cream in a bowl for all of us. “I lost track of time.”

“Cameron?” Ash comes from behind me. “Why do you smell like weed?”

“Let me explain. I ran into an old foster sibling and she was smoking next to me. I swear I didn’t do anything.” I quickly get my words out already knowing she’s jumping to conclusions.

“Look I won’t be mad if you tried anything.” Ash says.

“Ash. I am telling you I didn’t.”

“Okay. I believe you. I’ll drop it.” She says taking a bite out of her ice cream. 

“It looks like your walk tired out Logan. She’s knocked out.” Ali says changing the subject feeling the slight tension. 

“So what do you guys do when you have free time?” I wonder.

“Well usually we just chill at home. If we feel up for it we go to a fancy dinner or some fun date. Sometimes Kyle comes over. It’s time for us to relax so we do just that.” Ash says.

“Life gets too much so we take a step back and breathe on our free days.” Ali adds on. 

“Makes sense.” I smile at their responses. 

We end up staying up to watch this show we found on Netflix called “Wentworth.” We were beyond hooked. The plot, storyline, and characters just soaked us all in. Before we know it it’s one in the morning when we head to our rooms. I get ready for the night and lay in bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I feel my thoughts start to race again. It’s going to be a long night.

Ashlyn Harris POV

I can’t sleep. I’ve been lying in bed for about two hours now tossing and turning. I keep thinking about Cameron. Ever since she came back into my life I worry about her. I know it’s unhealthy but I can’t help it. She’s my little sister in my eyes. I would do anything to protect her. I decided to get up and check on her hoping it would calm my mind. 

“Where are you going,” Ali asks as she feels me getting up. 

“I just need to check on her. Go back to sleep.” I say giving her a kiss and walking out of the room. 

I slowly open the door to Cameron’s room. Unfortunately, my mind doesn’t calm down. Cam is sleeping, talking and sweating. I know that happens when she has her nightmares. I don’t understand how her nightmares never left. It makes me sad. The only thing I know about her nightmares are that they are flashbacks. Flashbacks to what? I don’t know. Cam never talked about them. Even her counselors tried to get her to talk about it, but she never cracked. They believed it had to do with her family, but there was nothing to back that up. Cam also never mentioned how they died so that’s also my guess as to what the flashback is. As soon as I opened the door enough to get through, the door made a slight sound. It wouldn’t have woken anybody up, but it’s Cam. Cameron is such a light sleeper. I remember talking to her about it and she responded that a few years in the foster system caused that. Cam wakes up and I go to comfort her.

“Hey it’s alright. It’s just me, Ash.”

“Did I scream? Why are you awake?” She questions me. 

“I had trouble sleeping. Probably the time zone difference. So I decided to check on you.”

“Oh okay.”

“You want to talk about the flashbacks?” I ask trying to give her a chance to talk about them.

“I just want to sleep.” She says ending the conversation.

“How about you come to my room. I’ll keep you company. I know it helps a little bit.”

“No, it’s okay. Ali is there.” She denies.

“And I am here. There’s more space on my bed for the both of us than this bed. Come on.” I take her hand and drag her to my room. I lay in the middle of my bed and have Cam lay on my side. As I warp my arm around her I feel her tense for a second but then relax into it. When she relaxes, I end up relaxing too.


	15. Chapter 15

Ali Krieger POV  
I wake up to Ash practically on top of me which is not normal. She usually likes to stay on her side of the bed because her body heat usually gets me sweating. I go to push her off, but then I notice another body in the bed. I’m so confused. I prop myself up on my arm and see Cameron asleep next to Ash. That makes sense as to why Ash is so close to me. Wait, when did she get here? As I think, I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I’m a morning person when I get a full night's rest. Once I get ready, I head to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Thirty minutes later, Cameron walks in followed by Ash. 

“How’d you guys sleep?” I question. 

“Can’t complain.” Cameron replies and I see Ash give her a look out of the corner of her eye. 

“Do the nightmares wake you up every night?” Ash questions Cam.

“You could say that. I’m used to them by now though.” Cam says brushing off the topic. I’m guessing that’s why she ended up in our bed this morning. 

“What are they about?” Ash refuses to leave the topic alone. “If you talk about them, I think it’ll help.”

“You know I’m not going to do that.” Cam holds her ground. 

“They are about your family aren’t they? The flashbacks causing the nightmare.” Ash pushes Cam to confirm.

“Drop it, Ash. I’m serious.” I see Cam start to get angry and upset. I put my hand on Ash’s arm hoping to reel her back, but she continues to interrogate Cam. 

“No! I see how they affect you. You shouldn’t be having to deal with them, so let me help you.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“Just tell me what they are about.” Ash pushes again. I see that Ash just wants to help the kid out but I don’t think this is the way to go about it. 

“It’s honestly none of your business, Ash.”

“Is it about how your family died? That’s the only logical answer I can come up with. You never talked about their death or how they died so it makes sense.” Ash drills her. 

“Shut up!! Fucking shut up!” Cameron bursts out slamming her hand on the countertop we are seating at. “When I say leave shit alone, leave it alone. I’m done.” And with that she heads back to her room leaving me and Ash in the kitchen. 

“What the hell was that, Ashlyn! Why’d you push her like that?”

“She’s been suffering with these nightmares even before I met her. She won’t let anyone in on them.”

“Okay, but look at what happened. She came to relax and for a distraction. I understand you want to help her but this isn’t it.” I shake my head disapprovingly. 

I put fruit in a bowl and a glass of apple juice on a tray and decided to head over to Cam’s room. I knock on her door, but don’t get a response, so I hesitantly open the door to find her pacing back and forth. 

“Hi, I'm just bringing some breakfast to you. I understand if you want your space.” I say putting the food down and walking back out. She whispers a thank you as I close the door. 

Around an hour after, Ash and I hear Cam’s door open and close. We then hear the front door open and close. Ash and I turn to face each other at the same time. Ash quickly gets up and goes to check the front but comes back saying Cam’s nowhere in sight. We get a text from Cam saying she’ll be back in two hours. 

“Where would she go?” I ask out loud.

“With her old foster sibling? A walk? Fuck! Ali what if I triggered her?” I see Ash start to panic. “What if she goes to seek drugs to ease the memories I tried to resurface. Fuck! I’m so stupid.”

“Hey it’ll be okay. Just give her the time she asked for. If she’s not back, then we can start jumping to conclusions.” And with that compromise we sit together waiting for time to fly quicker. As time goes by I see Ash get more impatient. I don’t think I have ever seen this side of her. This protective and worried side I thought I would see when we had children not now. It’s very interesting. Cameron and Ashlyn’s dynamic is intriguing to say the least.


	16. Chapter 16

Cameron Santiago POV  
I’m heading back from Jason’s funeral. Abigail texted me this morning saying her foster parents were going to take her to the funeral and asked if I wanted a ride. I didn’t refuse. I needed closure. I couldn’t help but think that could’ve been me the entire service. My eyes were bloodshot from crying. He was the closest thing I had to an older brother in the foster system. I would protect Abigail and he would protect me. I guess nobody protected him at the end of the day. He found an outlet for his pain but now that caused him to no longer be on this planet. I don’t usually get emotional, but this hits home for me. It also reminds me of my family. Any funeral reminds me of the day I had to bury my whole family. It reminds me of the tragic moments leading to their death. There are so many emotions and thoughts running through my mind right now.   
I give Abigail a hug and thank her foster parents for the ride as we pull up to the Krashlyn household. I take a deep breath as I walk up the pavement to the house. I have no idea what’s waiting for me behind closed doors. I left after my fight with Ash. I am angry with her but I also just want to give her a hug. I want her to hold me and tell me everything’s going to be okay. I don’t want her to be angry. 

“Where were you?” I hear Ash as I make my way to her line of view from the living room. I’m not sure if I should answer her question. 

“Uh.” Is the only thing I can only get out. 

“You had me and Ali very worried. Please don’t run off without saying where you are going and who you are going with. So do you want to tell us where you have been?” Ash tells me as I keep my head down.

“Have you been crying?” Ali asks me and I feel the waterworks begin again.

“No, no don’t cry. I’m sorry I pushed you so hard this morning.” Ash apologizes but it’s not just the fight this morning that caused me to be emotional. I see her take a step forward to embrace me and I can’t hold back my tears anymore. As soon as she puts her arms around me, I break down silently sobbing. I feel my legs give out under me as the emotions just take over. Ash felt me going down and decided to pick me up and take me to the couch. 

“You’re okay. Shh I’ve got you. Let it all out. Take your time and let it out.” She repeats as she sits me by her side. I also feel Ali holding my leg and rubbing her thumb over it to bring me comfort. Ali is sitting on the floor next to me. We stay in our positions for a little over fifteen minutes until I finally feel calmed down. I feel them waiting for me to be okay.

“I went to a funeral today.” I burst out. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve gone with you.” Ali speaks sadly and calmly. I just shrug my shoulders in response. 

“Who was it?” Ash asks.

“Old foster brother. He overdosed.” After I say that I feel Ali and Ash hold their breath. “And I just can’t help but think that could’ve been me six feet underground if I didn’t make the choices I did. It also brought back memories of my family. Why can’t I just have a day where life isn’t a bitch to me.” I let out frustratingly. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. We are here for you.” Ali consoles me. 

“Life is a bitch, but I thank it everyday for leading you back into my life. You’ve been through a lot and I know it’s hard, but this is only another reminder of how strong you are.” Ash says as she pulls me tighter into her. 

“I’m scared that one day I’m going to get tired of being strong.” I admit.

“And that’s the day you come to me or Ali to hold you up. We will always make sure you’ll be okay. But you have been a fighter since the day I met you, so take it one day at a time.” Ash says but I hear the concern in her voice. 

“Whatever you need we got you, beautiful.” Ali adds on. 

“I think I need to leave Florida early.” I say without thinking. “It’s opening old wounds and bringing me back to the old days. I really thought I would be able to get through a week here, but it’s only the second day and everything is happening. I don’t want to know what a week has in store for me here.” 

“How about the fact it’s only the second day we wait it out one more day. Today has been a full day, so how about we make a decision tomorrow.” Ali tries to compromise. 

Ali Krieger POV

“Okay. I’m going to shower and I’ll be back.” She says accepting the compromise.

As soon as Cameron told us she wanted to leave early, I could see the hurt flash across Ash’s eyes. The thought of Cam not wanting to be in Florida because of her past made Ash feel bad. I know because I feel the same thing. We pushed her to come here and now she’s suffering. 

“We forced her to come. We begged.” I said out loud. 

“I know. I feel terrible knowing she’s not having a good time. She was supposed to come here for a distraction, but instead is reminded of her past.” Ash says too.

We sit there in silence knowing this kid is in pain. She’s been holding it together, but to see her breakdown was something else. It broke my heart. The way her knees buckled as soon as Ash wrapped her arms around her. Going to a funeral and being reminded of her old life and family. That’s too much for a kid.

“I’m going to go to the store and get some snacks for us. Have a girls night in.” Ash says getting up. Knowing her, she needs to leave the house so she can deal with her emotions. It helps clear her head. 

“That’s fine. I’ll look out for her.” I say and then give Ash a kiss on the cheek.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“I promise I will.” And with that Ash heads out leaving me alone with Cameron. 

About fifteen minutes later, Cameron finally reappears. I explained to her where Ash went and she sat next to me on the sofa as we waited for her to return. 

“Want me to braid your hair?” I offer and she just gives me this look like she’s shocked.

“I mean if you want to?” She stutters back. 

“Only if you are comfortable with me doing it. I used to do my cousin's hair for her games.” I say and she gets off her seat and sits right in front of me. I saw a flash of innocence in her eyes as she made her way down. She’s had nobody to take care of her and show her love since her family passed away, so I decided this would be a good way to give her some of that love.

I do a quick french braid and she runs over to the mirror.

“Wait I love this!” Cam exclaims and runs back over to hug me. “Thank you, Ali!”

“You’re welcome kid.” I hug back. She then returns to her spot next to me. 

I think even though this kid has been on her own for a while, she needs that adult guidance and love in her life. She’s innocent and strong, but she needs to be able to have people to fall back on. I have just met this kid a couple of weeks ago and she stole my heart. I can only imagine what she did with Ash’s heart.   
I think Cameron wants the warmth of love and is comforted when she has it. I’ve noticed how she relaxes when she’s in someone’s embrace. She lets her barriers come down. She needs it. Right now, I can feel her shift closer and closer to me as we watch our show. Next thing I know, she has her head in my lap. I put my hand on her shoulder and just rub small circles. She seems so small at this moment. I don’t want her to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashlyn Harris POV  
Last night when I came back from grocery shopping, I unlocked the door to my house and entered a beautiful sight. My wife and Cameron were cuddled on the sofa watching a show. It warms my heart to know that Cameron and Ali fit/work well with each other. I worried at first that Cameron may be hesitant opening up to someone who isn’t me, but I now worry less. I see Cam trusting Ali and Ali’s motherly instincts coming out every now and then. I was talking to Ali last night when we all went to bed. We want to be Cameron’s parental figures. Whether it be adoption or not, we want her to know we will always be there watching out for her and loving her.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Happy Birthday, Cam!” Ali and I say simultaneously as we see her make her way to the kitchen. 

“How’d you know?” She looks at us confused.

“You didn’t think I would forget did you?” I smirk back.

“When did you have time to bake a cake?” She gives me and Ali a look. 

“Why all these questions and not a thank you, Ali. Thank you, Ash.” I make my way to her side.

“I’m just in shock. Thank you, guys.” She hugs us. 

“21. Officially an adult. Feel any different?” Ali asks her. 

“Nope. Just blessed to live another healthy year.” Cameron smiles. 

“What do you want to do today?” I ask and her face shows me she has an answer but she shakes it away. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she chuckles it off.

“No seriously, whatever you want.” She gives me the look again debating if she should say it or not. 

“You know how I haven’t been to Florida since I left. Do you mind if I take a trip somewhere?” Cam nervously paces as she asks.

“You are going to have to elaborate just a little more.” I try to get her to open up about her plans a little more. 

“I want to see my family. If you don’t mind, I can just take your car.” That was definitely not what I had in mind. But I don’t mind whatsoever.

“We can go with you if you’d like?” Ali asks. 

“Really?” Cam’s eyes light up but then dim down again. “I know it’s morbid. I don’t want you to go just because you feel bad for me-”

“Really.” I cut her off from her rambling session. 

With that we sing her happy birthday and make our way to our rooms to pack for a day trip that could turn into an overnight trip. We are on the road within an hour. I would take Cameron to the moon if I could. I’m happy she opened up about what she actually wanted. I know it was probably hard for her. I look in the rearview mirror as I drive and see Cameron in deep thought. There’s probably so many emotions and thoughts running through her mind. I would be quiet too.

“When’s the last time you visited them?” I break her out of her thoughts.

“Since their funeral, so it's been a while.” She says quietly. 

“Why so long, if you don’t mind answering?” Ali questions. 

“When they died, the foster parents I lived with usually didn’t let me leave the house unless it was to school. The cemetery was also far from all the foster homes I lived in. It was like the universe didn’t want me to go.” Cam explains and goes back to her thoughts.

I turn my head to Ali and we make eye contact. This trip is going to be an emotional one and we start to prepare knowing we have to be strong for her. The fact that she hasn’t visited her family in so long makes me sad. I hope she gets what she wants out of this trip. 

After our two and a half hour drive we finally made it to the city where the cemetery is. I had Ali lookup flower shops near where the cemetery is when we stopped at one of our pitstops. I decided that it would be a nice gesture and knowing how Cameron is, she would love the idea. 

“Hey, Cam. We are going to make a quick stop at the flower shop, so we can pick some up.” I say as I pull into the parking spot. 

“Thank you, Ash. I was going to ask, but figured you driving me all the way here was more than enough.” Cam says getting out of the car. 

“Listen to me Cameron.” I stop and make her face me. “You can always ask me or Ali for anything. I know it has just been you for a while, but we are here.”

I see her contemplating her next words, “I know. I’m trying but it’s just going to take time.”

“Take all the time you need?” Ali says squeezing her hand. “Now let’s go inside and pick out some flowers.”

Cameron Santiago POV

We just bought a handful of flowers and are walking to my family's tombstone. I don’t know how I feel. I really don’t. Ever since they died, I just prayed they would hear me when I would talk to them at night. I would talk to them and update them on my life whenever I had a chance, but this feels surreal. Ali and Ash went to sit on a bench and give me my privacy, but they made sure I stayed in their line of sight. I start off by placing three flowers on each of their stones. I then kneel on the grass right in the middle of the four of them.

“Hi guys. Long time no talk. I’m sorry I haven’t been updating you on my life as frequently as I once did. Life is hard, very hard. I don’t know how I am still alive. It was my fault you guys died. I’m so sorry. I should’ve died that night with you guys. There were so many opportunities where life could have just ended me, but look at where I am. I know you guys are proud of me. I know each of you are watching out for me. You are my guardian angels. I reunited with Ashlyn. Mom, you’d like her. She treats me as if I was her daughter. Her wife, Ali, treats me as if I was her child too. They both give me so much love. They give me as much love as you all once gave me. But I’m scared. I’m scared something is going to happen and I’m going to lose them like I lost you guys. I don’t think I could handle any more loss in my life. It hurts me everyday when something happens and I just want to run home and tell you guys about my day or what happened, but then remember I can’t. It hurts that I can’t hug you mom and dad. It hurts that I can’t play soccer and joke around with you Sarah and Danny. I sometimes wish I died that night.”

At this point I have tears streaming down my face. God I miss them so much. I just feel overwhelmed with emotion. 

“I have nightmares every night. They are flashbacks to that night. Most of the time I’m woken up by them. Ash wants me to talk about them, but I can’t bring myself to recall that day. Whenever it pops in my head, I push the thoughts and memories away. Reliving it every night is enough. That’s the night when my life completely changed. That’s when I had to learn to be by myself for the first time ever. My heart has never been the same. On a brighter note, it has made me become the woman I am now. You all would be proud of me. I play for the U.S. National Soccer Team. My teammates are amazing and supportive. I guess I needed to get past all these detours to reach where I am now. That’s pretty much how life has been. I want to say I love you guys so much.”

I then just sit there in silence. My thoughts running through my head as I let the tears out. I don’t know how long I was sitting there, but I feel someone place a jacket over my shoulders. I don’t know if I am shaking from crying or the cool weather tonight. I also didn’t realize the sun went down. I feel Ali and Ash sitting on either side of me. They silently console me and we just sit there a little bit more. I know they are waiting for me to let them know when I am ready to go. They don’t want to make me feel rushed. That’s why I respect and love them so much. They let me feel everything out. 

I take a deep breath, “I think I’m ready.” I say getting up and Ali wraps me in her arms as we walk to the car in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Cameron Santiago POV

“Thank you for driving me to see them today. You don’t know how much it means to me.” I thank Ash as we drive back to the house. 

“Anytime, kiddo. How was it?” Ash replies. 

“It felt weird. There were so many things I wanted to say, but it kind of jumbled up when I was talking. It was nice though. I think I needed it. I miss them so much.” I feel myself tearing up. I just close my eyes and lean against the window. 

“Cameron we’re home.” I hear someone say. 

I look up and see Ali in the passenger seat trying to make sure I woke up. “Oh I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.” We all chuckle.

“It’s been an emotional day, so it makes sense.” Ali says rubbing my knee. “Let’s go inside and head to bed.” 

I didn’t need to be told twice. I quickly went inside, did my night hygiene routine, and changed into my pjs. I still feel overwhelmed from visiting my family and can’t stop thinking. Without thinking, I find myself in front of Krashlyn’s bedroom door. I proceed to knock and Ash opens the door within a couple of seconds. 

“What’s up? Is everything away?” She asked worriedly. 

I look up at her and ask, “Can I sleep in here with you guys tonight?”

“Of course. Hop on in, kid.”

I went to Ash’s side and laid down as she went in the middle of Ali and I. 

“So… Ali and I have been talking about you.” Ash says calmly.

“Oh yeah, care to share?”

“Well, when you leave here and go back to your life, we want you to know if you’d like to come back for holidays and breaks. We want this to almost be like a place you can call home. We see you as part of our family. And don’t think for a second we are trying to replace your family because that is not our intention whatsoever.” Ash continues on. I just stay quiet. They want me to be part of their family? Why would they want that? I’m already an adult. 

“How do you feel about it, Cameron?” Ali voices, pulling me out of my trance. 

“Are you serious?” I question them. 

“We want you to be part of a family, our family. Me and Ash don’t know how, but when you entered, or reentered, in Ash’s case, our lives and hearts grew for you. We want to be present for you at every milestone in your life.” Ali reaches over and grabs by hand. 

I sat quiet gathering my thoughts. Years of losing hope that I will be alone in this world and now I am here. What the hell is life? Life loves to fuck shit up and toss it in the air like it is a coin toss. I just chuckle.

“Yes. I would love to call this place home.” I then hop into the middle and hug them both. “And I would love to call you part of my family.” 

And just like that we fall asleep in each other's arms. Things are going to be okay.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashlyn Harris POV

Cameron left a couple of hours ago back to Stanford. After visiting her family, she spent three more days with us that just flew by. She trusts us. She has opened herself up to allowing us to be loved and being dependent on us when needed. The house feels empty without her presence. I know Logan and Alaska miss her too. Cam would take them to the park every morning and night. She played with them endlessly. Ali would braid Cam’s hair after every shower and give her advice on things. It was a beautiful sight. Who knew that at the beginning of the week that this would happen. I would have never guessed that we would be where we are with our relationship with Cameron. To see Cameron accept the love she deserves and not question it is a miracle itself. 

We are going to see each other in less than two weeks for another camp. It’s a short time from now but I already miss that kid. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ali and I are off to LA once again for another camp. It’s the last one before our game against England. As soon as we get to the hotel we are greeted by all our teammates in the lobby. We unpack our things, change, and then head over to the pitch. Everyone is excited and the weather is finally warming up and bringing spirits up too. 

“Ash, where’s Cameron?” Tobin asks me while we are conditioning. 

“Don’t tell me she didn’t get called up.” Pinoe heads over to us wondering the same thing. I know a few others are eavesdropping wanting the tea. 

“No worries needed. She has a couple of exams that need to be done today, so she asked Vlatko if she can come a day late. He accepted and said school comes first. So she’ll be here tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh good because I love that kid. She’s an asset to the team.” O’Hara says. The team all agree and nod their head in agreement.

Alex Morgan comes and amplifies the praise given to Cameron. “She’s going to make it far. She has so much potential. We won’t let her forget it. And we all have her back no matter what. On and off the field!” 

After that comment, Dawn leads us through the rest of conditioning. We then split off and practice drills for our positions. Everything went smoothly. We then went and had a short scrimmage. Vlatko had been watching us when one of the assistant coaches grabbed his attention. 

He blows his whistle. “Hold the play guys.” The assistant, David, whispers something in his ear and I see a look of fear come across his face. He looks around the field at the players and I can see something that scares him in his eyes. He whispers back to the assistant coach who just nods. 

“Finish the scrimmage, David will watch and monitor. I’ll be back.” And with that we continue confused as to what just happened.

At the end of the scrimmage, David makes an announcement. “Vlatko is holding a meeting right now in the locker room. Just head over there as quickly as you can.” 

This never happens. Coach never holds meetings directly after practice. He usually lets us head back to the hotel and freshen up giving us a breather. I look around and see all my other teammates as confused. Everyone is whispering their ideas of what this could be about, but a lot of us are just so lost as to what it could be. When we enter the locker room, we see him sitting down with his head in his hands. As he hears us enter, he gets up and puts a sad smile on his face. 

“Okay, everyone I need you to sit down. There’s some news that just surfaced and I want to be the first to let you all know.” Vlatko rubs his head. “I don’t even know how to start this off. I’m sorry.” We see him tear up a little. 

We all just sit there silently waiting for him to continue. 

“There is a mass shooting happening right now at Stanford University. According to what I have read, there were at least five students who entered the campus and opened fire.” He states. I feel the whole room hold their breath


	19. Chapter 19

Ashlyn Harris POV

“There is a mass shooting happening right now at Stanford University. According to what I have read, there were at least five students who entered the campus and opened fire.” He states. I feel the whole room hold their breath. “There’s a lot of fatalities and injuries. We are trying our best to get in contact with Cameron, but her phone keeps going straight to voicemail. We are trying to get in contact with anyone who can get word on her.”

“No. No. This isn’t real.” I say rushing to my locker and grabbing my cell phone. I see everyone’s eyes on me. There are no notifications. I call Cameron and just like Vlatko says, it goes right to voicemail. I feel Ali whispering to me that things will be okay, but I can’t bring myself to believe it. Something in my heart knows she isn’t okay. 

“I c-can’t breathe. Ali, I-I c-can’t” Ali grabs me and sits me on a chair. 

“Ash, listen to me. You are having a panic attack. Just listen to my voice. You’re okay. Deep breaths. In and out. In and out.” I hear Ali telling me and I try to listen but the thought of Cam being hurt or worse is over taking my mind. I also see my old friend, Taylor’s, face and what happened flash across. I couldn’t save Taylor. I can’t save Cameron. I don’t know what’s happening. I hear Ali tell someone to get a cold wash cloth. I feel it on the back of my neck. It helped because I feel myself coming back to reality and Ali still telling me to breathe. 

I look around the room and see everyone’s eyes on me and Ali. I see sadness and some with tears streaming down their face. Cameron became family to most of these people. They also know how much she means to me and Ali.

“What do we do now?” Carli asks out loud to anyone who will answer.

“We wait. I will keep trying to get updates as much as possible. Let’s head over to the hotel for now and if anything happens I will let you all know.” Vlatko responds and with that we head over to the bus. 

I feel Ali looking at me as we walk. “You haven’t had a panic attack in a long time Ash. I mean, it’s been years since you had them. Is part of it about Taylor?” She knows me so well. I nod.

As we sit on the bus I turn to Ali, “Ali I need to fly over there. I need to find her and make sure she’s okay.”

“Take a deep breath. Ash there’s nothing you can do. There are first responders there doing their job. We have to trust them and the process.” Ali tries to calm me down. “We won’t be able to do anything if we fly up there.” She has a point but I can’t just sit and do nothing. The rest of the drive to the hotel was silent. People were praying and hoping things would be okay. 

Back at the hotel, we all rushed to my room and put on the news.

“Breaking news! Gunmen have opened fire at Stanford University. It’s been about an hour into the mass shooting and there have been dozens of reported fatalities and injuries. First responders are trying their best to take control of the situation. The S.W.A.T team has arrived and appears to be making a plan to seize control. According to multiple sources, there are now at least seven known gunmen involved. Sources don’t know why or how this would happen. We are going on a commercial break but stay tuned for more information.” The TV broadcaster says.

“It’s just pure chaos over there.” Pinoe says under her breath.

“Cam’s a fighter. I’m sure she’ll find a way out. She’s strong.” Alex Morgan says rubbing my back. 

“I don’t want to think about it. I’m going to shower.” I say quietly getting up. I need to clear my head. 

Cameron Santiago POV

I was just finishing up two out of my three exams. I took my first one a few hours ago. Vlatko allowed me to come to camp late and promised me to always let my school work come first. I was glad we were on the same page. I want to make sure I graduate and have a stable job with my degree after I finish soccer. Soccer only lasts so long. 

I just finished bubbling in my last answer on my scantron. I looked over my exam and made sure I am confident with my answers. I get up to hand it in the exam and walk out. I decided to go to the library and study for my last exam with Kasey. Kasey has been one of the first friends I made here. She also plays as another midfielder on my team. As we sit and study, I hear the all too familiar sound of gunshots. Being in the library, there was nowhere to hide. As we look around, all there are bookshelves and tables. I then think to myself, here I am facing death again, but will I come out a winner this time around. 

“Run,” I hear Kasey say but I know that’s not smart, but the only other option is to be a sitting duck. Those two options suck and I’m shaking from fear, but I do as I am told. We both make our way from the second level of the library and down the stairs, but that’s when I spot the dude with the gun. Fuck! 

I put my hand out to stop her from running, “Kasey, stop.” But I was just short of reaching her. I ducked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He spotted her. I heard the gunshots. I know she’s dead. There’s no doubt she was just killed in front of me. I try to keep small behind a tall vase in the middle of the platform of the steps. I hear him come up the steps.  
This is it.  
This is the moment I die.   
Ha, everything I have survived. This is how I’m going to die.   
I felt my body falling before I felt the pain.  
I felt the pain of the shot before I heard it.   
You know how in movies they say life flashes before your eyes, well it’s true. I start to recall every memory from years ago to now.  
All I want is to call Ali and Ash but I left my phone on the table when I decided to panic and run.  
I want them to protect me and bring me comfort. They are going to be devastated if I don’t make it. The whole team will be sad. I start to feel cold. Over time the coldness goes away and warmth takes over. I start to see my parents and siblings wave at me telling me to join them.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashlyn Harris POV

It’s been about four hours since the shooting started. They have taken out 6 of the now 8 gunmen. There are a total of 244 deaths and 532 injured. There has been no word on Cameron whatsoever. All the girls and I have been glued to the TV screen hoping for updates. I’m slowly losing it. Knowing she’s in the middle of this horrible massacre alone makes me want to cry. I don’t even know if she’s hurt or okay. I’m praying that she’ll be okay. She needs to be okay. 

We all jump when we hear a cell phone go off. I then realize it’s mine and look at the caller ID. It was just a random number but something in me knew I had to answer it. 

“Hello?” I pick up and say.

“Is this Ashlyn?” What sounds like a male voice comes from the other end of the line. 

“Yes, who am I speaking to?” I question. I see Kelley, Ali, Tobin, Pinoe, and Alex just giving me this look wondering who’s on the other end of the line as well.

“My name is Jake. Um… long story short, there’s a shooting happening and I came across Cameron. She gave me your phone number. We are waiting for the S.W.A.T. team to come clear the building we are in and save us. Ashlyn, Cameron has been shot. I have been trying to control the bleeding. It’s not going so well. The only thing she wants is to talk to you and another girl named Ali. I’m going to put you on speaker now.” At the same time I put mine on speaker. While I do that Alex and Tobin leave the room. 

“Ash? Ali?” A weak voice says over the phone.

“Hey kid, we’re here.” Both Ali and I respond back, holding back tears. 

“Are you in any pain?” Ali asks. 

“You could say that.” Cam responds and we know she’s hiding more than she is letting on. 

“Where were you shot?” I ask.

“Shoulder, but I think it nicked an artery. There’s so much blood.” Cam’s voice fades out. 

In the background, I hear Jake trying to keep her awake. “Hey don’t do this to me. We got Ashlyn and Ali on the line. Stay awake and keep talking to them. We’ll be okay. Just stay awake.”

“Guys she’s losing so much blood. I need you to keep talking to her and make sure she keeps talking. I need to find something to slow down the bleeding.” Jake says and we hear him telling Cam he’ll be right back.

“Cammy?” I get a hum in response. 

“Talk to me. How were your exams today?” I ask, trying to distract her.

“I think I did well. I don’t know. I don’t know.” I hear her fading away.

“Listen I have some people around me that want to talk to you.” I give a pleading look to the other girls in the room hoping they’ll catch on. I don’t know what to say to her.

“Cam, it’s Kelley! You won’t believe what Pinoe did today. She went out and bought another set of sunglasses. She swears she needs them.” 

“Of course she did. She needs to shade out the haters.” Cam jokes weakly. 

“That’s what I’m saying kid!” Pinoe chimes in. “I was going to surprise you but I guess I’ll tell you now. I bought you a pair. They are perfect for you.”

“Haha thanks Pinoe.”

“Cameron?” Ali asks over the phone as there was a long pause. 

“Cameron?” I then say when she doesn’t get a response. Two minutes later, I hear Jake come back and talk to Cam. I can’t make out what he is saying, but all of a sudden I hear Cameron scream.

“Ashlyn, it doesn’t look good.” Jake said. “I managed to make a makeshift tourniquet to stop the bleeding but she already lost too much blood. Just keep talking to her and let her hear your voice. She seems to respond well when she hears your voice. ”

“Cam, listen. I’m coming, okay? You are going to be alright.”

“Ash, am I going to die?” Tears started streaming down my face when she said that. “I think I am.”

“No, no sweetie. You are going to be okay. You are going to have help soon. Before you know it you’ll be back training at camp.” I say calmly. I try to be strong for her. 

“This is going to sound stupid, but I keep seeing flashes of my family telling me to join them. It’s so tempting.” I hear her breathing become labored as she spoke. 

“I know it seems very tempting, but now is not the time to give into temptation. You have to be strong. Stronger than ever. You hear me.” I sternly say. 

“I’m trying. But if I do end up not making it, I just want to say thank you. To you and Ali for loving and protecting me. Thank you for saving me. Thank the team. I couldn’t have asked for better teammates. I love you all so much.”

“I know you are. I don’t doubt it for a second, but you need to keep trying. We love you so much, but don’t talk like that.” I rebuttal back. 

“Cameron. I need you to keep your eyes open and keep talking.” I hear Jake say. “No, no, no. Come on! Cameron wake up. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Jake what’s happening?” Ali quickly asks. 

“She’s unconscious. I can’t get her to wake up this time. I’m going to keep trying. Listen my phone is going to die. I’ll stay with her wherever they take her. Just get here as fast as possible.” He says.

“Make sure she’s okay! Please we can’t lose her. I can’t lose her.” I start crying, releasing all the built up tears. 

With that, I start packing my clothes with Ali as we hear Jake trying to comfort and keep Cam alert, but isn’t succeeding. 

Alex and Tobin enter the room. “We just booked you and Ali a flight over. The Uber is ten minutes out. We’ll meet up with you guys as soon as we can. Just keep us posted.”

“Thank you so much guys!” I express my gratefulness. 

“Hello, Jake?” I talk into my phone. No response. I look at it and it looks like the call disconnected. Now, I’m left in oblivion as Ali and I rush to get our things together and head out as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashlyn Harris POV

Ali and I have just landed at the airport. The entire flight over, we were both just silent. Thoughts are going through my mind at million miles per hour. I’m so scared. I really hope Cameron survives. I can’t afford to lose her. This loss will make me lose it. I shake the negative thoughts from my mind and try to be hopeful.  
I get a text from Jake telling me he charged his phone and which hospital they took Cam to. He is currently waiting for news from the doctor. As soon as our ride pulls up, we load our things and make our way over. It was only a fifteen minute drive but with everything happening it took about 45 minutes. I start to get anxious as we get closer and closer. Before I know it, we are in front of the busy hospital. We grab our things and make our way in. There is a section for people brought in from the shooting and we make our way through to it. I start looking for Jake but I don’t even know what he looks like. I call him not wanting to waste time. 

“Hello?” He answers.

“Hi, Jake. We just walked in the hospital and are in the section of people waiting for news on people involved in the shooting.” I say.

“Okay. Walk down until you reach the end wall.” He says as we start walking. “I’m wearing gray sweats with a Stanford hoodie. I’m slightly over six foot.”

“I think I see.” I wave over thinking I see him. 

“If that’s you waving, I have found you.” He says and I see the man waving back.

“Hi, I’m Jake.” He walks up to Ali and I. 

“Ali.” Ali shakes his hand.

“Ash.” I say and shake his hand.

“Are you hurt?” Ali asks looking him up and down. I see what she sees.

“I’m not. I’m okay. This isn’t my blood.” That when I realized all that blood staining him and his clothes is Cameron’s. 

“How was she?” Ali asks.

“Not so good. When I found her she was trying to control the bleeding but it was too much. Like I said before, she kept going on about how she wanted to talk to you guys when I went to help her. She said she wanted your voices to be the last thing she hears. She told me to tell you guys she loves you and to stay strong with or without her. But anyway I lied to the paramedics and told them I was her brother so I could go with her. She was pretty much unresponsive the entire time. Then I was told to stay here and someone would come and give me an update on her condition. It’s been over two hours. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” Jake explains as tears fill his eyes.

“If you didn’t come across her she probably wouldn’t have made it this far.” Ali tells him as she hugs him. “You may have saved her life. Don’t apologize.”

“Did you call your family? Tell them you're okay.” He shifts uncomfortably to my question.

“I don’t want to worry my grandmother. She has a bad heart. She doesn’t know how to work the TV so I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen.” I see it in his eyes, he just wants to protect the hurt telling his grandmother would bring. 

I nod and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t pretend like it didn’t happen. It’ll hurt more in the long run.” 

“Family of Cameron Santiago.” A doctor calls out in a sea of people waiting to hear news on their loved one. Ali, Jake, and I make our way over.

“That’s us.” Ali says to the doctor. 

“How are you related?” The doctor questions.

“I’m her brother. I want them to hear the news too” Jake says in a heartbeat pointing to me and Ali as we stay silent.

“Okay. Follow me.” The doctor states, directing us to a small room. His face looks exhausted. 

“My name is Dr. Sapo. I am in charge of Cameron right now. When she came in, she was in shock. From the amount of blood loss she had, a blood transfusion was done. We stabilized her enough so she could get an X-Ray and prep her for surgery. The bullet hit an artery in her shoulder. The way the bullet was lodged, it held the hole closed in the artery blocking a lot of blood from escaping. It was a miracle she made it. If it hadn’t been lodged the way it was, she would have bled out and died within minutes. The surgery went smoothly. She is currently still sleeping from the anesthesia and will probably sleep for the next few hours. It looks like she’ll make a full recovery after physical therapy. I also think she should see a counselor because of the events that took place. Any questions or concerns?” Dr. Sapo explains. 

“May we see her?” Is my only question. I need to physically see her. 

“Yes, she’s in room 444. She’ll be weak and in pain when she wakes up. Just a heads up.”

“Thanks doc.” As me and Ali make our way to the elevator, I see Jake separate from us.

“Where are you going?” I ask him.

“She has you guys. She’s not alone anymore. My job is done. I’m going home to see my grandmother.” He responds back with a weak smile. “Just let me know how she does.”

“Thank you for saving her.” I run up and hug him. “I will keep you updated.” With that we watch him walk away and the elevator arrives.

When we reach the fourth floor we try to find Cam’s room. It’s only a few meters from the elevators. As we go in, I see a nurse checking over her vitals.

The nurse smiles, “Hi, I’m Hailey. I’ll be Cameron’s nurse today.” Both Ali and I shake her hand and introduce ourselves. She then leaves the room and both our attentions go to Cam. She looks so small and fragile in the hospital bed. She has some oxygen on her face and lots of IVs. Her left arm is in a sling. Her curly hair out of its usually ponytail and hanging around her shoulder. I go and sit on a chair on her right side and Ali does the same on her left. I grab her hand and just rest my head on her bed.   
She’s alive. That’s all I care about. The doctor said she’ll make a full recovery. All that’s left is for her to wake up. I really hope this didn’t set us back in the progress we made with her. The last few days Cameron spent with Ali and I were so open and trusting. She let down her barriers. She let us take care of her.   
“I texted the team to give them an update.” Ali tells me.

“They are probably on the edge of their seats waiting for one of us to text them.” I respond.

Ali nods, “I hope it calms them down.”


End file.
